harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Godryk Gryffindor
thumb|Młody Godryk Gryffindor Godryk Gryffindor — jeden z czworga legendarnych założycieli Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Na początku był dobrym przyjacielem Salazara Slytherina, jednakże pokłócił się z nim o pochodzenie uczniów przyjmowanych do Hogwartu. Slytherin chciał, aby do szkoły przyjmowano wyłącznie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Godryk nie zgadzał się z nim. Gryffindor założył swój dom, do których przyjmował uczniów odważnych i mężnych. Godłem Gryffindoru był lew, a barwami zostały czerwień i złoto. Biografia Godryk Gryffindor urodził się w Dolinie Godryka (nazwanej potem na jego cześć). Była to mała wioska w Anglii. Nie ma żadnych faktów co do jego dzieciństwa. Opisywany był jako najlepszy pojedynkujący się tamtych czasów. Nie wiadomo, w jakim momencie swojego życia Godryk założył wraz z Roweną Ravenclaw, Helgą Hufflepuff i Salazarem Slytherinem Hogwart. Wiadomo jednak, że był to ok. X wiek, czyli zupełnie wczesne średniowiecze. Gryffiindor cenił odwagę i męstwo. Do jego domu nie trafiał nigdy żaden tchórz. To on wpadł na pomysł z Tiarą Przydziału (tiara ta należała do samego Gryffindora) − każdy z założycieli tchnął trochę swoich cech do kapelusza, a ta po ich śmierci przydzielała do poszczególnych domów nowych uczniów. thumb|left|Godryk Gryffindor Godryk Gryffindor przyjaźnił się z Salazarem Slytherinem, dopóki ten nie oświadczył, że do Hogwartu nie powinny być przyjmowani mugolacy. Slytherin nie miał do nich zaufania. Jednak ten pomysł został zgodnie odrzucony przez pozostałych założycieli. W ten sposób Slytherin opuścił Hogwart i słuch o nim zaginął. Przed samym opuszczeniem szkoły Salazar wybudował w niej tajemniczą komnatę (Komnatę Tajemnic) i umieścił tam Bazyliszka, nic nie mówiąc pozostałym założycielem. Nie wiadomo, kiedy Gryffindor zmarł, ani w jaki sposób, jedyną znaną zachowaną pamiątką po nim jest Miecz Gryffindora. Przedmioty należące do Godryka Gryffindora *Najbardziej znanym atrybutem Godryka był jego miecz. Był przedstawiany z nim na każdej rycinie. Bardzo dużo czarodziejów nawet nie wie, że ten właśnie miecz należał kiedyś do goblinów, a Gryffindor go ukradł. Jednocześnie "kradzież" mogła wyniknąć ze specyficznego pojmowania własności przez gobliny, uznające że jakikolwiek przedmiot należy do tego kto go stworzył, nie zaś do tego, który go kupił. Miecz Gryffindora był ukryty w Tiarze Przydziału, mógł go wyciągnąć tylko prawdziwy Gryfon. Posłużył do wielu odważnych czynów: Harry Potter zabił nim Bazyliszka, zaś Neville Longbottom zdołał zabić mieczem innego węża, Nagini, która jednocześnie była horkruksem Voldemorta. Mieczem nasączonym jadem Bazyliszka pozbyto się też 2 innych horkruksów tego samego czarnoksiężnika.thumb left|thumb|Atrybut Gryffndora - miecz Miecz zwykle był przechowywany w gabinecie dyrektora w Hogwarcie, dopiero w 1998 na rok opuścił to stanowisko. *Tiara Przydziału - niewątpliwie bez niej nie byłoby Hogwartu. Należała do samego Gryffindora i to on wpadł na pomysł, aby kapelusz ożywić i tchnąć w niego uczucia. Założyciele sprawili, że zwykłe nakrycie głowy, znało bardzo dobrze wszystkie cechy Roweny, Helgi, Salazara i oczywiście Godryka. Można z niej było wyjąć miecz Godryka Gryffindora. Talenty i cechy thumb|left|176px|Gryffindor na kartachGodryk Gryffindor byl odważny i mężny, posiadał miecz - jego atrybut. Miał wiele talentów, prawdopodobnie był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem tamtych czasów. Niewątpliwie górował nad wszystkimi w pojedynkowaniu się i prawie na pewno władał potężnymi czarami (przykład: ożywił Tiarę Przydziału). Uczył w Hogwarcie wszystkich przedmiotów, ale tylko Gryfonów. Był bardzo dobry z transmutacji. Tiara przydziału o Godryku 1991 − 1992 thumb|Godło Gryffindoru. Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. 1994 − 1995 Śmiały Gryffindor z wrzosowisk, ..... Gryffindor prawość wysławia, Odwagę ceni i uczciwość, To Gryffindor wpada na sposób: Zdejmuje swą tiarę - czyli mnie, A każda z tych czterech osób Cząstkę marzeń swych we mnie tchnie. 1995 − 1996 Gryffindor, że ceni dzielność Bardziej niż czystą krew. thumb|left|210px Ciekawostki *Godryk Gryffindor w lipcu 2007 roku był Wizard of the Month *W The Wizarding World of Harry Potter Godryk mówi, że jest dumny z tego, że Harry Potter jest w jego domu. *Były przypuszczenia, że Harry Potter jest spokrewniony z Gryffindorem, ale J.K Rowling powiedziała, że między tymi czarodziejami nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa. *J.K Rowling żartobliwie powiedziała, że jeśli Godryk jeszcze żyje, to mieszka na dnie jeziora w Hogwarcie i jest najwięszym na świecie animagiem. *Jego wizerunek został umieszczony na kartach z Czekoladowych Żab. *Imię Godric jest formą Anglosaską, i może mieć kilka znaczeń, wliczając w to, "he who rules with God" ("on, który rządzi z Bogiem") albo "he who rules well" ("on, który rządzi dobrze"). en:Godric Gryffindor es:Godric Gryffindor de:Godric Gryffindor fi:Godrick Rohkelikko fr:Godric Gryffondor nl:Goderic Griffoendor ru:Годрик Гриффиндор el:Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ ja:ゴドリック・グリフィンドール Kategoria:Czarodzieje z kart z czekoladowych żab Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Założyciele Hogwartu Kategoria:Brytyjczycy